The World Of Ships - Kitty's Version
by KiraKiraAnimeGirls
Summary: Summery: This is oneshots from all the things I ship from most of the anime I have watched. Now I know it says Angel Beats and Clannad, but that's not all. There's MANY MORE!
1. Chapter 1

I am VERRRRRRY sorry I was dead for the last...I don't know how long. I was finishing year 8 last year, and then I don't like working in heat. Yes, that does mean I'm in year 9 now.

To make up for it, I'm doing these fanfic oneshots as a valentine special. (It's a valentine special because I start this on valentines)

Let's get this started. Prepare for the LOOOONG disclaimer

SPOILER ALERT (for future reference)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following anime in this fanfiction that I put. This is ALL fanbase, thank you very much:

\- Fruits Basket - If I owned this, then I'd make Yuki and Kyo get together (not that TohruXKyo is a bad ship)

\- Shugo Chara - If I owned this, I would've already gotten RimaHiko, and made Kukamu a thing (ok, it is a thing, but I SHIP IT)

\- Fairy Tail - if I owned this, I'd STOP THE HIATUS

\- Ouran High School Host Club - if I owned this then...Tamaki would confess to Kyoya already, also HUNI AND MOMIJI (two different anime but still)

\- Angel Beats - if I owned this then...*sniff sniff* don't mind me *starts crying*

\- Soul Eater - If I owned this, the ending wouldn't be so bad...all that build up for a punch...-_-

\- Kimi ni Todoke - if i owned this, I'd make it lose its innocence

\- Black Butler - then I would've left it at season one, season 2 spoilt nearly EVERYTHING (only Alouis was good in that, also the opening and ending)

\- Free - if I owned this then MORE GAY MUSCLES

\- Assassination Classroom - if I owned this, then...I don't know, I might've just left it the way it was...AMAZING, except ships

\- Noragami - If I owned this then Dinosaurs would fly (I blame Yato - HE IS THE GOD AFTER ALL)

\- Durarara - if I owned this, then Shizaya would be a thing. Btw, Ari is obsessed with this ship.

\- Clannad - if I owned this, then I'd make sure i COMPLETELY understand what was going on

\- Yuri! On Ice - if I owned this then MORE GAY MUSCLE SKATING

\- Naruto (Yes Naruto, but I have good ideas for this one) - if I owned this, I'd SHORTEN THE ENTIRE THING

Kitty's POV

Well, today isn't going to be like PLOT chapters, it's going to be the things I ship. So you can call this like, a prologue chapter. This fan fiction will be about straight ships and gay ships from each anime that I've listed above. I'll also tell you what I think of those ships.

Now, this is all the things I ship, but if you guys have ship suggestions, please review, but it has to be from those anime. Also, if you want to suggest anime I should watch, then also review please.

Ok, time to begin with the ships

Fruits basket: (read manga)

Straight:

TohruXKyo - these guys are just adorable. Kyo is such a tsundere and Tohru is very nice. This isn't the BEST ship in fruits basket, but I really love these guys.

KisaXHiro - Aaah, shipping children. Sounds great. Well, these guys are adorable because Hiro likes Kisa, but then it's the whole thing about Akito again. I don't wanna spoil anything though.

HanaXYuki - Ok, this is something I ship. You don't have to get worked up about the fact that it isn't cannon. But, I love whenever Hana stares at Yuki, ALL DEM ELECTRIC SIGNALS!

Gay:

KyoXYuki - I dont know. Cousins? Should I be shipping this?

TohruXHana - I love how Hana is so protective of Tohru.

ShigureXAyame - THEY EVEN ACT GAY!

Shugo Chara: (read manga)

Straight:

AmuXKukai - Once again about the non cannon thing. But, as much as people see them as siblings, I kind of love their interactions, and they're adorable.

RimaXNagihiko - Kyyuuute. OPPOSITES ATTRACT CYUUTENESS OVERWHELM. I have said enough. Nah. *more fangirl screams* -wait, should stop. Yeah, I should.

TadaseXNadeshiko - I know, I know. Nadeshiko = Nagihiko. But, I'll talk more about this in my gay ships. They were cute, and similar. Nadeshiko is better tho.

Gay:

AmuXRima - I could see it, I could see it happening, I mean COME ON, JUST LOOK AT EM!

NagihikoXTadase - THIS was what I meant. I ship the straight version and the gay version.

KukaiXTadase - Haha, Tadase is in fact TADAGAY, he has so many gay ships after all.

Fairy Tail: (haven't finished - DON'T SPOIL)

Straight:

NatsuXLucy - Very brief. Main ship. Loved their moments. Meant to be.

GajeelXLevy - BadboyXGoodgirl. RoughXCute. Tsundere. That's what they both are.

GrayXJuvia - FangirlXPopular Guy. WaterXIce - great cooldown eh?

ErzaXJellal - Childhood friends, long lost too.

Gay:

NatsuXGray - Love their bickering. Fire and Ice. They hate each other but they also...(I'm not finishing that)

LucyXErza - Awwww, I could see the tsundere! I could see the tsundere! ERZA!

LucyXLevy - I SHIP IT! Bookworms, promises and more.

Ouran High School Host Club: (haven't read manga)

Straight:

HaruhiXHikaru/Kaoru - I don't know who though. I don't know which one I ship her with more. HARUHI WHY!

HaruhiXTamaki - Mixed feelings about this one. I don't know, sometimes I like it, sometimes I don't.

RengeXKyoya - it was a thing. A thing until Renge started liking Haruhi. Once again, I feel meh about this one.

Gay:

TamakiXKyoya - KingXQueen. He calls himself Haruhi's father and Kyoya the mother. That's ship moment right there.

HikariXKaoru - One thing...TWINCEST!

HaruhiXRenge - Umm...idk about this...

Angel Beats: (haven't read manga)

Straight:

KanadeXYuzuru - Very sad ending for them. Very sad ending *starts crying* MY HEARTSTRINGS!

YuiXHinata - once again, very sad ending. I really wonder what happened when they got reincarnated.

YuriXYuzuru - Yuri was the first person Yuzuru met, and they've had moments when Kanade wasn't around.

Gay:

HinataXYuzuru - "Umm, I'm not into that" - LIARS!

YuriXKanade - I don't know, is this shipping enemies? Then again, they came on good terms in the end, who cares.

Soul Eater: (read manga)

Straight:

SoulXMaka - now, don't give me that crap, that Maka and Soul have no romantic interaction.

BlackStarXTsubaki - one rare case of the girl being older than the boy. That's completely fine. BlackStar DOES try to act like a man around her, And Tsubaki IS very feminine.

KidXLiz - Their interactions though. Have you seen the many times Liz got annoyed at Kid's obsession with symmetry?

Gay:

SoulXBlackStar - OMG! WATCH EPISODE 6! "SOUL! BLACKSTAR! SOUL! BLACKSTAR!"

MakaXTsubaki - The kind of meh, normal ish type I guess.

SteinXSpirit - I wonder if during his experiments, Stein tried to rape Spirit?

Kimi Ni Todoke: (read manga)

Straight:

SawakoXKazehaya - so innocent. That's all I'm saying. Also, stop taking too long on everything!

RyuXChizuru - childhood friends. Know everything about each other. Unrequited love, the usual.

AyaneXPin - this is AMAZING! I mean, I LOVe ships that bicker HEAPS!

Gay:

KazehayaXRyu - THE BASEBALL CREW

ChizuruXAyane - Well, not the baseball crew but the BAEBALL CREW!

PinXKazehaya - PIN SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A PEDO!? Wait, that's the same with Ayane. Meh.

Black Butler: (haven't read manga)

Straight:

CielXElizabeth - they're finances. They're children from rich family. They're there.

(What other Black Butler straight ships are there?)

Gay:

CielXSebastian - Everyone ships it folks. Everyone ships it.

CielXAlouis - They're both children who can relate to each other. They must be shipped somewhere. That sword fight scene though.

ClaudeXSebastian - THEY BOTH WEAR ROSES! That's all I could think of...

Free: (not read manga)

Straight:

SeijuurouXGou - they're cute. Because. Muscles.

MomotarouXGou - weird. He wants Gou to stalk him.

AmaXSasabe - CoachXTeacher. Have we met? LOL

Gay:

HaruXMakoto - Bruh, they're practically married. See Makoto's protectiveness? And Haru's husbandness?

RinXSousuke - once again, childhood friends and all

NagisaXRei - They both need each other in life. Nagisa needs limits. Rei needs to be more outgoing.

Assassination Classroom: (no read manga)

Straight:

NagisaXKayano - I think they were supposed to be the main ship. DAT KISS THO.

KarasumaXB*tch Sensei - hahaha. SeducerXAssassin. Well, they're both assassins. They could die together.

Koro-SenseiXGreen haired girl's sister - tragic romance. That's all I have to say. I hope they're having fun in heaven. ASSASSIN HEAVEN!

Gay:

KarmaXNagisa - Oh god, every gay shipper who has watched this Ships this, I swear. And I'm no excuse, when it comes to gay shipping.

I don't know if I ship anything else that's gay in that anime though...

Noragami (caught up to Manga)

Straight:

YatoXHiyori - Main ship. Many problems. Is this a pedo ship?

KofukuXDaikoku - Once again...wait, never mind. This isn't a pedo ship.

BishamonXKazuma - Been through the thick and thin together. Must stay together. Forever.

Gay:

YatoXYukine - Umm, more of father and son, but it's still their.

NoraXHiyori - ? How did I come up with this ship?

Durarara (no read manga)

Straight:

CeltyXShinra - this is my favourite straight ship, thank you very much.

MikadoXAnri - Meh, I don't really like the main characters. They're too confusing to understand.

MasaomiXSaki - Fine I guess. Always been dating anyway.

Gay:

ShizuoXIzaya - SHIZAYA!

ShinraXIzaya - Look, at one point they cared. At one point they did.

ShinraXShizuo - Same for this couple. Though Shinra suits Celty more.

Clannad

Straight:

TomoyaXNagisa - It's always been there after all.

TomoyaXRyou - There was an OVA guys. There was an OVA. I was so confused until I figured it out though.

TomoyaXKyou - Same for this one, OVAz.

Gay:

SunoharaXTomoya - you all saw that coming guys. You all saw that coming.

NagisaXRyou - even though these two are similar, they're still pretty cute.

Yuri On Ice

Ummm. Just to get clear with you. NO STRAIGHT SHIPS IN THIS DEPARTMENT!

GAY:

YuriXVictor - Omg! Omg! Omg! They're PRACTICALLY MARRIED! We practically saw their wedding proposal and EVERYTHING!

YurioXVictor - they have their moments, can't doubt that.

YuriXYuri - HAH! I like how they call each other Japanese Yuri and Russian Yuri.

Naruto

Straight:

NarutoXHinata - they're canon, though I need to see more Naruto to understand.

SasukeXSakura - it's obvious. He likes her. STOP BEING A TSUNDERE SASUKE!

ShikamaruXIno - I'm not very far in the series, but I know I ship them.

Gay:

NarutoXSasuke - Hah! They kissed! "NARUTOOOOO! SASUKEEEE!"

SakuraXIno - They used to be besties now. So. They deserve gayness.

KakashiXIruka - they're main connection is Naruto btw.

Thats all my ships, now to end the fanfiction. Oh shoot it's 10:45pm, I need to get it in QUICK!

 **End Of Prologue**

 **And that's the end of today's chapter. I'm really tired today, because I'm always tired by Tuesday, and it was a Valentines Day too, so:**

 **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

 **I might completely botch my Kimi Ni Todoke story, and leave it discontinued, but I will try and update on my fairy tail one.**

 **Cyuz.**

 **Kitty~**


	2. RimaXNadeshiko

**Hey PEEPS! Here's my first chapter for the SHIPS series.**

 **Sorry I took over a month. Year 9 is a pain, and I'm glad that it's the holidays now.**

 **Today I'm posting a chapter on RimaXNadeshiko, which will teach you a life lesson folks. Review if you agree with me...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara...**

 **Here it goes...**

Rima's POV

Arranged marriages. I hate them. Your parents choose who you have to go with, and you simply go along with it. Then again, I'm fine with that. After all, I'm not the type to fall in love either. I don't get along with really anyone, but my best friends, Amu, and Yaya. But even then, Amu and Yaya has a lot of friends...

The person I'm getting married to today, is Fujisaki Nagihiko. He has long indigo hair, and looks like a girl to me. He came from a traditional Japanese family, and likes sports. He's currently a dance teacher, teaching small children how to do hip hop, Japanese dancing, ballet, all kinds of things.

Now, I look silly in a bridal outfit. My parents thought I look adorable, and I smiled, to show that I was grateful, but I really thought I looked horrible. I bet Amu would look good in a bridal outfit, then again so would Yaya. Ok, maybe that's making me sound lesbian. Maybe because I am lesbian. I don't know, I have a thing for girls. Yet I have to get married to a boy. *sigh* life.

Onto the marriage. Blah blah blah, I'll stay with him through thick and thin. I wasn't even listening to what the priest was saying. I was simply looking at Nagihiko. This guy was going to be my life partner. It startled me when he said something, with a smile to me. But then I realised...he was saying "I do..."

Suddenly, everyone had their eyes on me, and I was confused about why. The priest cleared his throat, and sounded like he was repeating himself for the third time (which I later find out he was), "Miss Mashiro Rima, do you take Fujisaki Nagihiko, to be your lawfully wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

I sighed. "I do."

"Then I declare you as husband and wife, now you may kiss..."

There goes my first kiss. I looked at him, with my cold look, waiting for it to get over and done with. He simply gave a confused look, and leaned down to me. I closed my eyes, ready for it.

It took a while, and when I opened my eyes, Nagihiko's face was about an inch away from mine. I can feel his breath on me. He whispers, "well, here goes." Then he kisses me. It was a gentle kiss that lasted a mere five seconds. His lips are soft.

And that was our wedding. Now onto the wedding night (no one cares about reception parties, well. I don't anyway.)

Nagihiko decided to get in the shower first. I was fine with that. I was just staring at myself in the mirror the whole time, and after five minutes of doing that, I decided to take my accessories off. Married huh? I hope I don't lose my virginity yet, because usually wedding nights are...ummm...yeah...

When Nagihiko got out of the shower, wearing a towel around his waist, I decided to go in.

I was glad to get that dress off of me. As the warm water came down on my petite body, I thought of how it would feel to get hugged by Nagihiko. Is he warm? He seems tall, so maybe. I decided to wash my hair. Just a quick wash.

When I finished, I realised I was stuck in the bathroom. Nagihiko's out there. "Hey...Nagihiko...I...can you not look? So I can get out?"

"No, Rima, don't come out!"

"Huh?"

This confused me, "why not?"

"Umm..."

I came out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around my body, and a towel wrapped around my head. I was curious. In front of me, I saw Nagihiko, his eyes widened as I came out. He was naked, and I saw that, he wasn't a he.

He was a **SHE**.

I took my casual clothes and RAN into the bathroom again. My heart was beating fast. I thought he looked like a girl, but I never knew he actually WAS a girl. So...I married a girl! Why am I happy about this?

I came out of the bathroom, with my clothes on. Nagihiko had his clothes on too, he was wearing casual jeans and a t-shirt.

"Rima-chan...I need to let you in on something..."

"I know..."

"I'm a girl. My name isn't Nagihiko, it's Nadeshiko."

"Nadeshiko..."

"I'll let you in on something else," Nadeshiko mumbled, her voice more girl sounding, and shaky too. I raised my eyebrow, nodding for him to continue.

"I'm lesbian, Rima-chan, I'm sorry I deceived you, the truth is...I wanted to marry a girl, but it's the law that homosexuals aren't allowed...so...I crossdressed...so that I can very well marry a girl. If you're homophobic, I'm EXTREMELY sorry..."

Nadeshiko looked down, in guilt and disappointment. I stood there. She feels the same way. She's lesbian too. "It's okay, truth is, I'm lesbian too," I smiled.

Nadeshiko looked up surprised, "really?!"

I nodded, "I took this as an arranged marriage because, I didn't think I'll fall in love, and i didn't want to reveal that I was lesbian to my parents...they'll...they'll start fighting again, about who didn't raise me right."

Nadeshiko gave me a relieved look, as she hugged me, "thanks Rima-chan..."

She began crying. I hugged her back, "it's okay..."

That night, Nadeshiko was fast asleep. But I stared up at the ceiling, thinking about how it was unfair to forbid homosexuality. It's unfair!

"Rima-chan..."

I was surprised to turn to Nadeshiko, and see that she was awake, "what?"

"Do you...want to...err, how do I word this..."

"Lose my virginity to you? Sure," I giggled.

"How did you know!?"

"Because I want to do the same."

I am contradicting myself from what I said like...earlier, but it's true. Seeing her naked, made me think two things:

1\. She's flat chested

2\. Sexual desire

And this girl...I want to lose my virginity to her.

" _Don't forbid homosexuality. It's a personal decision, and no one has the right to comment on that..."_

~ Kitty ~

 **THE END!**

 **Life lesson to all you homophobic/gay haters out there.**

 **I'm straight, but I'm saying this to all of you. Don't hate gays, just because they choose to like girls, for one, it's none of your business, and two, they have a lot to deal with anyway.**

 **Ok, enough with the serious talk, next time, I'll try to update faster, if I'm not dead lol.**

 **no reviews, but when I saw that someone liked my Kimi Ni Todoke story, I decided: I should continue it for a little longer. After all, those likes PUMP ME UP! So, yeah, thanks for that.**

 **And now as for final words...BYE!**

 **Kitty~**


End file.
